The Pitter Patter of Ickle Feet
by BananaLollypop
Summary: In which Enjolras and Éponine are faced with an unexpected and almost welcome pleasure. Part 11 in my 'What if... Enjolnine' series. R&R appreciated almost as much as Samantha Barks (because nothing can beat her.)


**AN: **I know, I know. I didn't update yesterday. I was at a friend's house for a sleepover, and today we went to Harry Potter Studio Tours (it was INCREDIBLE). But the point is, I finished this on my tablet last night, and then the wi-fi cut out, and THEN my tablet died and guess who didn't take her charger..

BUT I've got it up now, proof-read and everything! (And I'm lazy so I NEVER proof-read, so feel privileged!)

Unfortunately... I'm going out again tomorrow and I'm so tired right now it's unbelievable, so Imight be able to get one more installment up tonight, but chances are you won't have one tomorrow :L Sorry about that...

ANYWAY, without further ado- Prompt: What if Éponine was pregnant with Enjolras' baby? (Congrats to those who picked up on my hints in the last few chapters! And to all of those who left prompts regarding this incident... I don't think it actually goes along to any of them directly, but I hope you like it anyways!) Enjoy!

* * *

Éponine bolted upright in bed, the all-too-familiar sickly feeling that hadn't plagued her for almost three weeks back with a vengeance.

She leapt out of bed, leaving behind a rather confused Enjolras and threw up in the bathtub once again. Gavroche, his room right next door to the bathroom, reached her first.

"'Ponine?" he rubbed some sleep out of his eyes, "Are you okay?" Éponine just nodded, trying to catch her breath. Enjolras appeared in the doorway, a concerned look on his face.

"Give that to Éponine when she's feeling a bit better, Gavroche," he said, passing him a cup of water, "I'm going to get Joly."

"Don't you dare." Éponine said, glaring at him out of the corner of her eye, not trusting herself to leave the side of the bath just yet.

"Combeferre, then!" Enjolras said, "I told you 'Ponine, if you were sick one more time-"

"That was weeks ago!" Éponine protested, "This is probably a completely unrelated incident!"

"'Probably' being the operative word," Enjolras muttered darkly, "I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Have I ever told you that you annoy me immensely?!" Éponine called angrily after him.

"Yes." Enjolras called back simply, getting changed quickly before heading out the door.

As soon as Enjolras had left, Gavroche went to sit on the floor next to Éponine. After five minutes of not throwing up, Éponine trusted herself enough to turn around and sit next to him properly, her back leaning on the side of the bathtub. Gavroche handed her the cup of water Enjolras had left him with and Éponine took it gratefully.

"Thanks, 'Vroche," she said quietly.

"Why were you sick 'Ponine?" Gavroche asked her worriedly, "You're never sick!"

"Everyone gets sick _sometimes,_ Gavroche," Éponine told him, chuckling, "And to tell you the truth... I don't know."

"Then why is Enjolras getting Joly a bad thing?" Gavroche questioned, "It could be serious, Éponine!"

"I doubt that," Éponine frowned, "I was only sick twice! And then again just now... that's virtually nothing at all, let alone anything 'serious'."

"You still should have gone to see Joly," Gavroche grumbled.

"Oh should I? How many times were you sick when you were living out on the streets, 'Vroche? Did you go and see Joly every time you got ill?"Gavroche just frowned at her, "That's what I though." Éponine nodded triumphantly.

Enjolras returned a few minutes later with Combeferre as opposed to Joly.

"I couldn't even find Joly," Enjolras shrugged, "Apparently he likes to go for walks in the middle of the night... So I brought Combeferre instead."

"And I still fully support the fact that there is absolutely nothing wrong with me." Éponine said, standing up and walking past Enjolras and Combeferre to put her cup back in the kitchen.

"Well, why not let me the judge of that?" Combeferre said, looking at her with a face that clearly said 'I'm your friend, now sit down, shut up and let me help you'. Éponine glared at him,

"Because there's nothing wrong with me!"

"Athena..." Enjolras sighed wearily, "You are being ridiculously stubborn."

"Nothing different to normal, then," Combeferre muttered.

"I resent that." Éponine said firmly, pointing an accusing finger at Combeferre.

"Then stop acting like it!" Combeferre told her, "I want to help you, Éponine. Please, for once just... let me?"

Éponine sighed, "Fine," she said. Combeferre grinned happily, whereas Enjolras' face was arranged in a kind of relieved smile. She glared at the two of them, walking through to the bedroom as Gavroche sat on the sofa, already drifting back to sleep.

* * *

"Well, 'Ponine," Combeferre grinned, "The only explanation for all of your symptoms is that... you're pregnant."

Éponine gaped at him, barely believing her ears. Enjolras seemed to be in a similar state of disbelief.

"No, that's... that's impossible. I... I can't be!" Éponine said disbelievingly.

"You two did, you know... do it, didn't you?" Combeferre asked awkwardly, turning to Enjolras.

"Yes! Yes..." Enjolras said hurriedly, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"Then... it _is_ possible." A thump behind the two men caught their attention. The two turn around to find Éponine passed out on the floor.

The two rushed to her side, Combeferre smirking slightly, "I think she took it well!" Enjolras glared at him, shaking Éponines shoulders.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Éponine was sitting at the dining table, stirring her tea absentmindedly.

"This isn't the end of the world, 'Ponine," Enjolras took her hand in his, stroking it comfortingly with his thumb.

"I... I don't think I'm ready for a baby, Enjolras," she said quietly.

"Well... we've got months to get used to it. And if we can't handle it, then we'll deal with it. But, we're in this together 'Ponine. No matter what."

Gavroche, who had remained silent since Enjolras had told him the news, looked up. "You'll be fine, 'Ponine," he insisted confidently, "You two, you'll find a way. You'll be the best parents there's ever been. Because you two love each other, and you'll always put love first. And that's what every baby needs. So stop talking about not knowing what to do. You're going to have this baby and it's going to be the happiest child that's ever lived."

Éponine looked at her brother and smiled slightly. "You know, Gavroche," she smiled a little more, "And it truly does hurt me to say this... you're right."

Enjolras smiled gleefully, getting up to wrap Éponine in a hug. Éponine smiled happily, hugging him back.

"I wasn't aware that you were so desperate to be a father, Apollo." She murmured fondly, leaning her head on his shoulder and truly enjoying being in his embrace.

"I wasn't," he replied, "Until now. Now... I don't want anything more."

Gavroche made a face, "Please don't start getting all... mushy."

"Mushy?!" Enjolras exclaimed resentfully. Gavroche grinned.

"Go back to bed, Gavroche," Éponine smiled, "It's the middle of the night. You need your sleep."

Gavroche frowned, but complied. "Try not to make any more babies whilst I'm asleep." Using his favourite weapon, Enjolras launched a pillow at Gavroche, who dodged it expertly, laughing hysterically.

* * *

The next evening, Éponine and Enjolras entered the Musain to wide grins from many of the Amis. They looked at them, confused by their friends' looks. Courfeyrac, taking a much needed break from last minute revision, was the first to speak.

"I, umm... hear congratulations are in order?" he tried to disguise his smirk. Éponine and Enjolras looked between Gavroche and Combeferre, not sure which of the two to blame. However, when both looked slightly guilty, Éponine groaned.

"In our defence," Combeferre said, "You never told us to keep it a secret."

"No, because, apparently, using common sense is too difficult!" Enjolras argued.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Combeferre groaned, and Gavroche nodded in agreement, "We were excited for you, that's all! And everyone else is too!"

Éponine and Enjolras looked around at their friends, all of whom nodded to confirm what Combeferre was saying. Éponine smiled.

"Well, thank you, everyone," she said, "It means a lot. Really it does."

Grantaire, arguably way too drunk, called out loudly, "I propose a toast," he slurred, "To the sound of little footsteps running around." Éponine and Enjolras were handed cups (Éponine's only containing water at her request) and the group toasted to a future that involved a little Enjolras or a little Éponine running aroud the streets of Paris.

* * *

**I know, it was a short installment and I feel it was rushed in places :L Chuck me a review if you loved it/hated it/liked it/thought it was 'meh'.. Or if you have any opinion on it at all, really. It turned out a bit thinner than I wanted it to, but the storyline and ending that I wanted is in there, so I'm happy with that. Don't forget to give me a prompt of you have one, I love writing them ever so much :') And to those who have reviewed, I want to say a GINORMOUS thank you! They really do make my day and you guys are so lovely and nice ^-^ Thanks for reading!**


End file.
